The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise machines, and more particularly to an exercise machine attachment having obliquely or perpendicularly directed bead chains.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art tricep rope which may typically be used in conjunction with a weight lifting machine as that shown in FIG. 2. In use, the user may grasp distal ends of the rope with its hook aperture attached to a hook of the weight lifting machine. The weight lifter may then pull down on the rope distal ends to lift corresponding weights of the weight lifting machine to build the user's tricep muscles. In this exercise, it is the gripping force between the weight lifter's hands and the rope that should be used to lift the corresponding weights.
A problem associated with the prior art tricep rope is that the weight lifter's gripping force may not be sufficient to lift the corresponding weights. Instead, the user's hands may eventually slide down and abut the knobs attached to the rope distal ends. In essence, the user typically lifts the corresponding weight by pushing the knobs and not by pulling down on the rope. To properly use the tricep rope, the user must reduce the corresponding weight to match the weight lifter's gripping force. However, in doing so, the weight lifter is building his/her gripping force and not his/her tricep muscles. Hence, the prior art tricep rope may be ineffective for its intended purpose.
Another problem associated with the prior art tricep rope is that an edge of the pipe in which the rope is inserted through may cut the rope during each repetition of the exercise. In particular, the rope at its central portion rubs up against an inner edge of the pipe during each exercise repetition. Although any one such repetition may not be sufficient to cut through the whole diameter of the rope, after repetitive use, the rope may be sufficiently weakened so as to unexpectedly break.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved tricep rope.